


Everybody Talks

by terrence_rogue



Series: A Singular Symphony [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, F/M, Post-War, The ministry is a fishbowl, office gossip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24747997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terrence_rogue/pseuds/terrence_rogue
Summary: Gossip is sometimes inevitable
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Kingsley Shacklebolt
Series: A Singular Symphony [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789537
Kudos: 29





	Everybody Talks

The whole ministry was talking about it. The ICW liaison and the minister had been caught leaving the annual Christmas gala last night in a slight dishevel. This in itself wasn't really news of course, although still noteworthy. What had every witch in the building in a tizzy was the shiny new ring on the woman's finger.

They weren't surprised that there had been no official announcement yet, after all Minister Shaklebolt and Ms. Granger had kept their whole relationship a secret until almost a year after the war. Even now, three years later, they refused to give a single interview about it. Not that it stopped the papers from trying.

The whispers had first started when new senior undersecretary had come back to work late one evening to pick up some forgotten papers. The minister's door was cracked and she swore she saw the minister kissing a woman against the wall. A woman with wild brown hair and a rather distinctive set of scars.

The paparazzi spent nearly a month following the two around, never managing anything more incriminating than a photo of a shared dinner out.

When asked, a friend of the couple responded that they hadn't hid their relationship, the two simply hadn't felt any obligation to alert the media to their personal lives. Their friends and close colleagues had, apparently, been aware for ages.

Ginny Potter nee Weasley had been quoted as saying that the two had been partners during the war and that the relationship grew from a mutual respect and love of fighting with each other. She was overheard telling Luna Lovegood that the two could go from sparring to shagging to debating politics at the drop of the hat and they seemed to get the same pleasure out of all three. Ms. Lovegood's response has been much whispered about amongst the gossips but never confirmed. Suffice to say the words kinky and challenge are still causing a bit of a stir within the older set.

So the idea that they could have eloped without alerting anyone isn't out of the realm of possibility. Regardless, it gave everyone something to talk about.

**Author's Note:**

> Another iPod fic. Eventually I will get these all moved over and start adding others.  
> Everybody Talks - Neon Trees


End file.
